Han and Lando: Their First Solo Adventure
by Sub Prime Directive
Summary: Set after SOLO, before ANH- Lando's the farthest he can get from civilization, from the Inner Rim, from the Millenium Falcon and its pilot. He's on the very edge of the galaxy on a planet few people even know exists. But somehow, some way, Han Solo still finds him. The reason why can't be good.


It's a quiet day on Quenov. It always is, since night does not exist there. Just an endless dry, windy desert that threatened to burn alive anyone out in the sun for too long.

The lonely planet on the very edge of the Outer Rim isn't known by many, a hub of industrialization long forgotten. Scattered warehouses with unshipped minerals and metals litter its once most popular valley. They're good for a credit or two, but the galaxy has since moved on to new ways of harvesting energy and materials- and from places much closer to the inner rim.

The only reason Lando even knows it exists is because, well, he wanted to. Few people could stop Lando from getting what he wanted.

And right now, he wants to be as far away from civilization as possible.

Quenov's good for that. For people who want to run away from their problems, and their lives. Lando appreciates the feeling of detachment. Sometimes the noise and commotion of the galaxy is too much- and he gets tired of putting on a show. He's also avoiding something else. Some _one_ else. But he'd rather not think about them right now, lest he accidentally conjure him out of thin air through thought alone.

A couple of the few permanent residents had turned the largest warehouse into a cantina/trading post. Only part of it is used, because of its massive size. The rest remains a maze of endless hallways, broken machinery, and unshipped parts. Lando avoided that part. Quenov's quiet isolation attracted as many shady characters as it did honest ones, such as himself.

He doesn't know what he'd find if he wandered back there. He doesn't want to find out.

But as for now, things are good. The bartender took one look at his ship and his clothes and Lando knew he was allowed to stay as long as he liked, as long as the credits kept rolling.

He leans back in his chair at his corner table, sips his drink, and watches the wind blow dust and dirt around the piles of crates in the abandoned shipyard right outside. Brown clouds flurry in the distance, close to the ground. It's another dust storm coming. That's fine, all the doors and windows are sealed nicely. Everyone else in the cantina, which was unusually busy for this time, don't seem worried

Quiet chatter and tunes from the band relax him into a nap. He closes his eyes as the storm approaches and the wind picks up, pretending all his troubles would be swept away with the dust…

BANG!

Lando sits straight up, searching for the noise, even the locals are roused. Outside, the view is completely obscured by dust and sand whipping violently against the window.

But Lando squints, and tries to peer through the mess anyway- just to make sure his ship is still there.

He catches a glimpse, and does indeed, see his ship.

The one he lost in a game of sabacc.

To a no-good swindler.

And his fluffy friend.

"Oh no…" Lando mutters. He gets out of his seat, still facing the window, and backs up toward the door. He bumps into something.

"Oh yes."

Lando whips around. His worst fears are confirmed.

Han Solo stands there, hands on his hips, trying not to smile.

"How did you find me?"

"Tracker," Han says.

"I had my ship inspected."

"What about your cape?"

Lando eyes his wardrobe wearily as Han grabs the side of his thinly-lined cape, and presses a button on a small device in his other hand. A small light, barely noticeable, blinks. Han smirks, smug and proud.

"I know this one's your favorite."

Lando hopes he looks impossibly angry.

"You have five seconds," Lando says, deadpan. Han looks like he remembers something, and his smugness dries up.

"I botched a job for some Nomsian raiders and when they found out they stole Chewie and locked him up, they said they're gonna kill him if I don't get their cargo back before the deadline."

Lando waits for elaboration.

"Is that it?"

"You gave me five seconds."

"You can have five more."

"I told them I needed help and they gave me some extra time, but instead I tried to bust Chewie out anyway and got caught and now they're after me."

The large front doors to the cantina whip open with a hissing sound, sending a blizzard of dust and debris flying into the room. A heavy, masked figure sees Han and Lando, and aims his gun.

"And now you."

The masked figure fires just as Han grabs Lando's arm, and they duck away. The rest of the patrons whip out their weapons- but no one can see who's aiming at who. A firefight breaks out, especially when more of the raider gang walks in. Lando and Han start crawling on the floor behind the bar.

"I'm gonna kill you."

Han peaks over the top of the counter, then ducks back down, barely missing a blast to the head.

'You'll have to beat them to it."

They get to the edge of the counter, and spot an entrance down a long dark hallway. Han gestures to it.

"Let's go on three-"

"Absolutely not. This is your mess, not mine."

"They've seen your face, if they spot you they're not gonna let you go."

"I'll tell them I'm after you too."

"You think they'll believe you?"

"Considering how angry I am right now? Yeah, pretty sure."

"How about after this?"

Han grabs Lando's shirt and pulls him up so they're both standing, then shouts above the wind and blaster fire-

"Hey!"

He grabs some attention, then gives Lando a big wet kiss on the mouth.

The room stops for a moment. Han grabs his blaster and shoots a gang member- before any of them can shoot back, a huge gust of wind knocks everyone off their feet. Han uses the distraction to pull a stunned Lando into the hallway as chaos returns.

It gets quieter and quieter as they go, the screech of the wind dies down. It gets easier to breath, but harder to see. Only the sound of their footsteps and heavy breaths remain.

It's almost pitch black now, they have to keep their hands on the sides of the walls. It feels as though they're entering a void, free of all sound and sight. Han stops moving, trying to hear something, anything.

"Lando?"

No response. He can't even see the end of the hallway they just came down. He doesn't even know if they're in the same one.

"Lando, I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"I know you're mad, but Chewie's in trouble. I didn't have anyone else to go to. I don't have anyone else at all."

Lando's there, silent, just right behind him. Han doesn't know that. Lando thinks he needs to sweat it out a little more.

For all Han's charm, it was something of a marvel to see him so...serious. So sincere. No jokes, no hot-shot attitude.

"Do I need to apologize for that kiss? C'mon, it was purely for devious reasons...You liked it though, right?"

Lando sighs. It could have only lasted so long.

"And you ruined it."

Han smiles wide with relief, hearing Lando's voice behind him. A series of sounds echoes in front of them. Han can't make out exactly what they are. Old pipes? Falling debris? The wind?

"Is that you?"

Lando shakes his head, though Han can't see.

"I'm behind you, dumbass."

More sounds come from behind, followed by glimmers of light. Han starts moving his hands through the air, looking for Lando.

"Where are you? Take my hand."

No response.

"Look, we can die separately or try to make it out together."

Lando reaches out, and they find each other's hands. They can hear voices now.

'Run!"

They don't get very far. About three seconds later there's a _thump_ and Han curses. Lando gets pulled to the ground.

"You alright?" Lando askes, trying not to sound so concerned. Han grunts.

"Yeah, if we just had a…" Han's sentence trails off, then Lando feels someone fondling his cape.

"What the hell?"

"Hold still."

A blink of blue light shows through the thin, but exceedingly opaque material. Han rips into it, and the light shines bright.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life."

"You're the reason it's in danger!"

"Don't tell me you're not having fun."

"That was a lupromia, satin-laced, one-of-a-kind-"

Voices begin to sound.

"Shhh!"

Han takes Lando's hand and they run, now that they can see. Han's calf is bleeding and his pants are torn. He has a small limp he's obviously trying to hide. They hurry down winding hallways, behind cracked pipes and crates stacked as tall as the ceiling. Lando tries not to notice humanoid figures in the shadows, and blood stains all around.

They reach an open space, but after Lando starts seeing faces, and possibly glowing eyes peering through the darkness, he's running too fast for Han- who now has blood pooling in his boot.

Lando takes the tracker from Han, using the light to illuminate the area. Han leans against the wall, breathing heavy and not looking so good. Lando watches him, trying not to feel anything.

"I hate you."

Han manages a grin.

"I know."

It's their thing now.

A loud slam catches their attention. Along with a flash of light. Lando squints at the darkness beyond the tracker light. A door, being whipped open and closed by the wind.

"There's our exit."

Lando takes Han's arm and puts it around his shoulder.

"Alright, baby, time to go."

There's an onslaught of footsteps behind them, and Lando quickly snuffs out their light.

A gargled, ugly voice shouts, "Over here!"

"You go, I'll fend 'em off…" Han's words are slurred, and he starts slumping to the ground. Lando freezes, unsure what to do.

...He could leave.

He knows where the door is. He knows Han can't run. He knows it's not him the raiders are looking for. It's only a matter of time before they're found. He paces, trying to think his way out of this moral dilemma. Then Han speaks again, softer this time.

"You can go."

Lando stops.

"What?"

"It's okay. You can go," Han is falling asleep. Or to unconsciousness. Or something worse.

"You don't have to stay."

Lando is oddly touched. He has many friends, many lovers…too many, even. Hundreds, if not more- all over the galaxy. All a part of his network.

But none that could find him when he didn't want to be found. None that would accept death so he could get away.

He tries to sound stern, but it's hard.

"Chewie doesn't deserve to get blasted because some dumb moof-milker couldn't keep a promise."

The raiders' flashlights, shining in between the cracks of a wall of crates and boxes- offer a dim look at Han's face. His eyes are closed. Lando wonders if he's even listening.

"I could if it was you."

Those flashlights get closer, and Lando uses the faint visibility they offer to grab Han's blaster and pull him away from the wall. He sits him behind an empty container, out of sight.

"Stay here."

Han doesn't respond. Lando leaves.

He creeps toward the voices, blaster at the ready. He's trying not to breathe so loud but he hasn't been this anxious in a long time. Not since the kessel run. Life was a lot easier when he was in control, when he wasn't facing death at any second.

It was also a lot more boring.

Lando peers around a column, and watches one of the raiders. He's taller than Lando thought, he could be Chewie's size.

He aims, trying not to shake or make a sound. And fires.

There's a loud guttural cry, and Lando turns the other way, regretting his decision and just wanting to get back to Han.

He runs right into the leader, who grabs him by the throat. Lando drops the blaster as a booming, gruff voice bellows in his ear.

"Where is he!"

The grip on his throat loosens, perhaps to let him speak.

"I don't-"

"Where!"

Lando struggles to keep himself upright, holding onto the raider's massive forearms. He hopes never to find himself in this situation again.

"I won't-tell-"

There's a flare of blaster-fire, and the leader of the raider gang goes down. Lando falls, catching his breath. Han stands there, holding the blaster Lando dropped. He stumbles toward Lando, and helps him up as best he can. Their eyes lock, and share a moment of relief, glad it's over.

A glint of light catches Han's eye, and he pushes Lando away just in time to feel a hit near his collarbone. Lando's quick to grab the blaster, and fire back. Head shot.

Han goes down, as if he hasn't suffered enough. Blood blossoms below his shoulder.

"That's two..you owe me…"

Lando scouts the area, just to make sure they're alone. He takes one of the raider's flashlights.

"Considering you got me into this mess, I'd say we're even."

Lando leans over to help him up, but stops when he sees just how fast the blood is spreading. Han is completely unresponsive.

Lando looks around, desperately, and finds a rusted dolly. He loads Han onto it and starts wheeling him to the door as fast as he can.

TBC


End file.
